


Sticky situation

by Prince__Pharaoh



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Pharaoh/pseuds/Prince__Pharaoh
Summary: Topic - Glue
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sticky situation

**Topic - Glue**

* * *

**Please note this fic will NOT have been beta’d and my writing is all over the place**

* * *

Hinata called Boruto into the living room to tell him some news 

“Sweety, were going out tonight for valentines day, your friend Kawaki is going to come over and look after you so you need to behave and I might let you get pizza” 

Boruto smiled “yay bbut mum what's so special about valentine's day, is it just another excuse for the old man to go drinking”

“N..noo, it's about celebrating your love for each other, people buy cards go out for nice food”

“Drink” Boruto cut her off smiling cheekily before running away.

“I’ve got to do it, yeah he's my special hehe Kawaki sooo dreamy” Boruto jumped up out of bed and ran to the arts and crafts section to grab everything he needed.

Pens, card, glitter for that sparkle heheh Kawaki loves sparkle, Boruto listed everything off and did a little dance, he didn't know what it was but everything about his sitter got him warm and fuzzy inside.

“Snip snip here cut cut there all to make a perrrfect card” Boruto sung happily 

“wallah !!!!!! it's done, my masterpiece” stepping back to look at the card, blue card with a pink heart in the middle, a picture of Kawaki and himself holding hands on the front. On the inside it says ‘my sparkle Kawaki, happy valentines day loooove Boruto’ 

Now I just need to get the glue to stick the glitter down.

***Knock Knock***

“Hunny were going out now, Kawaki's here behave” Hintata shouted up to Boruto

“Nooo he’s early, muuum tell him i'll be down soon” ahhhhh where's the glue where’s the glue, Boruto looked up and gulped “there’s the glue” at the top of the shelves his mission... a pot of glue. 

Boruto dragged a chair over to give him some height, but no luck, this was his only chance to do it. “MMMM YA” Boruto shouted as he jumped and grabbed the glue…. 

“AHHHHHH shit” the lid of the glue came off as Boruto fell to the floor.

“Boruto ARE YOU OK” Kawaki shouted 

“Erm yeaaahh” trying to hold the tears back, glue all down his hair and face

Foot steps. No!. Kawaki. 

Getting to his feet Boruto ran to his table, scooped the glue from his hair, smothered it on the card and threw the sparkle on the card.

Eyes met, then laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Boruto you look like… HAHAHA” Kawaki couldn't breath 

Tears formed in Boruto's eyes his sparkle was laughing at him

“No no no babbeyy don't cry i'm sorry but you look like something i was watching before”

Boruto smiled and handed the card over to him, “f..for you Kawaki happy valentines day hope you like the sparkle”

Kawaki smiled “thank you Boruto this means a lot” Kawaki bent down and kissed Boruto on the nose.

Blushing Boruto had never been so happy his sparkle kissed him.

“Okkkk time for a bath the...” Kawaki was cut off with a kiss on the lips, Boruto ran off quickly, disappearing and leaving nothing behind but a puff of smoke resembling the shape of him.

“HELL NO I'M NOT HAVING A BATH!!”

  
  
  


-Pharaoh 

Thanks for reading my short


End file.
